The present invention relates to a terminal clamp and electrical wire mounting arrangement which uses a screw bolt to fasten a metal holding down plate to a metal clamp, enabling the metal clamp to be fixed to a connector at a storage battery, and an electrical wire to be simultaneously fixed to the metal clamp upon fixation of the metal clamp to the connector at the storage battery.
FIG. 9 show a terminal clamp and electrical wire mounting arrangement according to the prior art. This arrangement comprises a metal clamp 5, the metal clamp 5 having two parallel clamping arms 53 at a front side and a mounting hole at the rear side, an electrical wire 55, the electrical wire 55 having a terminal 51 fastened to the mounting hole at the rear side of the metal clamp 5 by a screw and a wing nut 52, and a screw bolt 54 mounted in respective through holes at the clamping arms 53 and screwed up with a nut to fix the clamping arms 53 together. This arrangement is not satisfactory in function. Because the wing nut 52 tends to be loosened from the corresponding screw, the terminal 51 of the electrical wire 55 may not be firmly secured in place, causing a current loss.
FIGS. 10 and 11 show another terminal clamp and electrical wire mounting arrangement according to the prior art. This arrangement comprises a metal clamp 6, the metal clamp 6 having a smoothly arched clamping head 61 on the middle, two clamping arms 62 forwardly extended from two opposite ends of the smoothly arched clamping head 61, a screw bolt 63 mounted in holes at the clamping arms 62 to close the clamping arms 62 and secure the clamping head 61 to a connector at a storage battery, a wire mount 64 at a rear side, the wire mount 64 having a wire groove 641 at its top side wall on the middle, and a holding down plate 65 closely attached to the top side wall of the wire mount 64 to hold down the conductors of an electrical wire 3 in the wire groove 641, and two screws 651 installed in respective holes at the holding down plate 65 and the wire mount 64 to fix the holding down plate 65 and the wire mount 64 together. This structure of terminal clamp and electrical wire mounting arrangement is complicated. Further, the electrical wire 3 tends to be disconnected from the clamp 4 and the holding down plate 65 when stretched axially.